


Tea with a side of Fuck

by TheLightestDark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightestDark/pseuds/TheLightestDark
Summary: John wants tea... And Sherlock. They have their 'fun' as the kettle whistles on the stove.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THANK FOR READING GUYS!! ^.^

John Watson had been sitting in his chair with his eyes closed when he heard foot steps. He thought it was Ms. Hudson. 

"Ms. Hudson. Could you get me a cup of tea?" 

No reply.

"Please?" He added 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Ms. Hudson is out right now." Said a male voice.

John knew that voice. He opened his eyes. Sherlock was leaning against the kitchen door frame. John silently admired the way the evening's sun rays shone through the window and warmed Sherlock's sharp cheek bones. 

"Lovely." John sighed in defeat and got up to make his own tea. He walked past his friend to the kitchen. He loved Sherlock's long legs, his bootilicious bum, his magnificent multi colored eyes. 

"I came to talk to you." Sherlock smirked as John passed him.

'God I wish he wouldn't do that.' John's stomach flipped.

John set the kettle on the burner and turned it on. He yelped as gently hands wrapped around his waist. Sherlock pinned him to the wall.

"I know what your thinking. I can read you like an open book. I think you are quite sexy yourself." He whispered into the doctor's ear causing a moment of pleasure to echo up John's spine.

"Sherl, wha-" John didn't get to finish his sentence, Sherlock cut him off with a kiss, gently nibbling on the shorter man's bottom lip. John gasped.

Sherlock took fun advantage of this opening. He slipped his tongue into John's hot mouth. He explored from roof to teeth. Both were panting when they broke apart.

John could feel his pants tightening with each passing second. Sherlock noticed too. His hand snakes down John's front side, stoping at his jeans. They were removed torturously slow. Then John's shirt and boxers soon joined his pants on the kitchen floor.

"I would attempt to take your shirt off, but.." John motioned at the diffence in height between them. Sherlock smirked and removed his shirt, allowing John to do the honor of removing his pants. After pulling off the pants, John tossed hem aside to the pile of clothing.

Both stood there, marveling over each other's bare skin.

John couldn't take it any longer. He switched places with Sherlock, the taller man leaning over the counter. John hesitated. 

"I'm waiting for you." Sherlock's encouragement was in a whisper.

John entered him in one great thrust. Sherlock cried out and arched his back.

John thrusted harder and faster in reply to Sherlock's plead. His mind struggled to keep up with his hips movement.

Both were creeping closer to heir climax with each motion.

Finally, Sherlock came with a loud moan of John's name. This sent John over the edge. He released deep inside his partner. The tea kettle screamed mercilessly in the background.

Both stood there, exhausted. Sherlock kissed up and down John's neck, leaving small pink marks, while trying to slow his heavy breathing.

Just then the door opened. Soft mumbles said something along the lines of "these boys have no sense of responsibility. I can't even clean a bathroom without-" Ms. Hudson walked through the kitchen door way, cleaning supplies and wipes filled her arms. She halted just inside the room. She looked over the mess- clothes were scattered and sticky liquid rolled over the floor. She sighed and turned off the tea. Before leaving she handed the wipes to Sherlock.

"I'm not your housekeeper, dears." 

The men looked at each other, not exactly sure what just happened, and began to redress before starting their cleaning episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through. For your patience you get a cookie *gives cookie*


End file.
